A God Fallen, A Priestess Revived
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: First and foremost, she would always be a Priestess, but that didn't stop her from living. And this time around, she found and partnered with Jane Foster to study the world above. But when a God literally crashes into their lives, the secrets she spent years hiding, come spilling out. Thor sees her as a way for redemption, the Priestess that will help him regain his Godliness...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** First and foremost, she would always be a Priestess, but that didn't stop her from living. And this time around, she found and partnered with Jane Foster to study the world above. But when a God literally crashes into their lives, the secrets she spent years hiding, come spilling out. Thor sees her as a way for redemption, the Priestess that will help him regain his Godliness. But she's not about to let anyone claim her as their own, especially to someone that may as well be out of their mind! That is, until feelings start arising. And she's wondering if it's the inevitable attraction between a God and Priestess, or if he really would give up the world he came from just for her.

Inuyasha x Thor Crossover

All characters belong respectively to Marvel and Rumiko Takahashi

Thank you for tuning in with me!

* * *

 **Thor**

 _Chapter 1: I Swear I'm Not The Stereotypical Asian Driver_

Kagome enjoyed living life, she enjoyed the simple and the complex natures in life. Both of which she had the pleasure of living.

The simple, when she once was an every day Japanese teenage girl living day by day worrying about the last east trends, school, friends, and boys.

The complex, discovering she is the reincarnated priestess of the previous guardian of the the Jewel of Four Souls, then having to travel all of Feudal Japan to reassemble the shards of such a dangerous tool.

Then the day she and her friends, family really, dreaded and was eager for came. It stretched into a long, vigorous, tiring week of battle for the fate of all of Japan, and possibly the world. The losses at first seemed to outweigh the benefit of the world, lying heavily in her heart. But time passed, and her love for her family matured, she matured, she moved on, lived on.

She found family where she never knew she'd find. Like in the heart of a previously secluded demon, Lord Sesshomaru. Ironically the man who almost succeeded in killing her, closer than anyone else who became her close friend, became her strongest link to surviving.

After all that came to pass, it seemed there would be no end. The Jewel lost its physical form, but then found a home in her. She was no longer human by definition, the ailments and flaws that made humans live strongly to survive was no longer with her. She lived as an immortal, as she came to discover. Shut from her way home, her only way back was literally to live all the years following to the present.

Watching her friends pass slowly.

Some more slowly than others.

Sango. Miroku. With children between the two, plentiful and as lively as their parents. They too lived well and passed, having children of their own.

Watching Shippo grow into a fine man, coddling him even after he grew past her height, fighting with him as a son and mother would during his rebellious years. Crying in pride as he gained more and more tails. Rolling her eyes whenever he boasted that he was a proud single male living his prime.

Then Inuyasha.

That in itself, had her contemplating how much longer she could live. How much longer she honestly wanted to live.

But life comes in all shapes and sizes.

And so she found herself striving to live for more. For more than just herself.

So here she was.

Hundreds of years later, with two other accomplished scientists, and an unlikely intern, in the middle of nowhere. In a stuffy van.

Staring at the stars.

Searching for more.

Kagome sighed miserably, slouching further into the uncomfortable cushions of her seat. The stars in its mass wonder, never failed to show its beauty and amaze her. But after seven hours straight of constant searching. Her eyes **burned** and she was _tired_.

"Jane," Kagome called out, "I'm _really_ as enthusiastic as you are, but there's only so much waiting to be done at a time."

"I know, I know Kags, but I really think we're close on this one!" The petite Astrophysicist quipped, binoculars clenched tight in her pale hands.

"I'm with Dr. Anime, Jane," The not-so-enthusiastic Intern groaned from her position on the van floor, "I'm a late sleeper, but this is even too much for me."

"Kagome, Darcy, **Ka-Go-Me** ," The Asian Priestess groaned out half heartedly.

 _"I-Am-Hungr_ y," Darcy repeated in the same tone, earning a giggle from the young doctor.

"Come now ladies," Erik Selvig dropped, with an amused albeit tired smile, "We're all scientists here."

"Okay...we might to move one more time," Jane stated, pulling herself back into the van.

Nodding silently, Kagome started the car and navigated towards their next spot. She would've said something, but the groan that emitted from Darcy was loud enough for the both of them.

At least the night air was cool.

The ride was silent as Jane quietly reviewed over their findings with Erik and Kagome, both murmuring suggestions as they slowly made their way through the desert.

With a squeaky brake, Kagome rolled them to a gentle stop. Turning off the engine once they confirmed their location. Needing a stretch, Kagome hopped out of the driver's seat and out into the open. She let out a large but silent yawn, stretching her arms above her head. Her back was starting to cramp, being in the chair for so long.

She listened as Dr. Selvig and Dr. Foster set up their receiver atop the van once more. Kagome silently thanked Dr. Selvig for coming along, normally she would be with Jane mainly setting up and such, but it was nice taking a step back once in a while. It was refreshing to have another accomplished scientist beside them. Especially when their findings could very well reshape a lot of humanity's current beliefs on what was really going on out in the world.

 _'It is a nice night…_ ' Kagome lamented as she quietly went through her stretches, ones that have been burned into muscle memory after years of physical training.

Feeling her muscles slightly warmer, Kagome turned towards the van top. She could hear their equipment running, but nothing indicating what they were looking for.

"Jane?" Kagome called up.

Jane looked down, sharing a look with her, then glanced at Erik, dutifully noting his doubt.

"Wait for it," She chimed, talking not only to her companions but herself as well.

' _Please don't fail me,'_ Jane thought with hope, glancing hard into the night sky.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Jane asked sullenly, tucked between the two driver seats.

" **No**."

"No."

Both Kagome and Jane denied simultaneously, without looking away from the night sky. Darcy scrunched her nose before sighing, she hated when they acted like carbon copies of one another. Kagome was a lot more laid back than Jane but when they both acted like this, Darcy felt like she was going to lose her mind.

The silence continued.

Erik swallowed hard, looking away from the vast darkness first, he looked between his two comrades, and fellow scientists.

"Jane, Kagome," He started tiredly, "You both can't keep doing this…"

Jane was quick to duck down and revert back to hers and Kagome's research, Kagome following behind.

"The last seventeen occurs were predictable," Jane started, reaching out and shuffling through their data.

"To the second," Kagome added on as she pulled herself back into the driver's seat, seeing Erik's skeptical look.

"You two are astrophysicists, not storm chasers," Erik reminded carefully, nonetheless listening.

"I'm telling you, there's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and our research," Jane reminded strongly, "Erik, we wouldn't have asked you to fly out here unless we weren't absolutely sure."

"But-"

"Erik," Kagome interrupted, "Seventeen. It wasn't three, where it would be written off as coincidences, even five could be a stretch. But there were seventeen occurrences, all of which lined up with our research. All of these were happening real time. The probability of coincidence is way below us stretching for the stars."

"This is our life research Erik," Jane practically begged.

"Uh, Kags? Jane?" Darcy raised her voice, tugging on Kagome's sleeve, "You guys have to see this." She pointed off into their side view mirror.

Simultaneously, the three older adults leaned forward, squinting as they made out the lights in the clouds behind them.

"What is that?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I...don't know," Kagome responded, eyebrows raising and disappearing into her bangs.

All three jumped to their feet, Jane and Erik looked back out the roof of the van, Kagome careening her upper body out the driver side window.

The green lights seemed to stream through the clouds like water, waving quite similarly like the aurora borialis.

"I thought you said it was a Southern Aurora?" Erik gasped.

" ** _Go_**!" Jane shouted.

With a grunt Kagome shot back down into her seat and started the engine as fast as she could.

Then they peeled off, heading straight towards the lights. Doors flapped until they were shut firmly, Jane crawled her way to the front passenger's seat, hand-held camera out and filming. Darcy groaned, clinging hard onto the back of the seats.

"Go, go Kagome!" Jane encouraged with a smile that stretched across her face, one that's mirrored the smile on Kagome's face.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Not even the rough terrain seemed to slow them down, as Kagome toughed their van through it, despite it bouncing for its life.

"You drive like a crazy Asian lady!" Darcy screamed right into Kagome's ear.

"You scream like a crazy lady!" Kagome retorted, just as loud. Earning a small laugh from Erik despite the situation.

Then the roar of thunder rattled their windows, a tornado almost seemingly appearing right before them. Lighting had them all reeling in shock.

Kagome's jaw dropped, as the sudden tornado filled her vision. This was like seeing Kagura's wind attacks up and personal.

In their moment of awe, Kagome kept her foot firmly down on the gas, moving them closer. Her common sense shunted for a second.

Except Darcy.

" ** _No_**!"

Darcy lurched forward, grabbing the wheel from the startled Asian woman. With a hard turn, she twisted the wheel from Kagome's hands.

"What are you doing Darcy!" Kagome shouted, attempting to win the wheel back as their van careened violently on its wheels.

"I am not _DYING_ for six college credits!" Darcy emphasized, pulling her body over the middle divider and struggling for the wheel.

"Darcy!" Jane screamed, reaching over to attempt to help Kagome regain control.

It was complete chaos inside and outside the van. The storm outside pulsed, lightening seemingly striking within the storm, winds shaking the windows. Inside, all three women were frantically fighting for the wheel.

Then it happened.

Like a flash.

Kagome looked up and spotted a vague outline of a human-like figure.

" **Oh My GOD**!" She screamed, slamming the breaks, jerking the wheel to the side attempting to avoid hitting whatever was in the storm. As the other occupants looked up, they joined in the screaming just as whatever it was hit the side of the van, slamming straight into the window.

The van screeched to a stop, putting an end to their bickering.

They shared the silence, all their wide eyes meeting on another, as if trying to silently confirm what just happened.

It happened.

Kagome, Jane, Darcy, and Erik darted out of the car as fast as they could.

"Oh my," Kagome gasped running towards the fallen figure.

"I think this was legally your fault!" Darcy shouted, following.

"Get the first aid kit!" Kagome shouted, ignoring Darcy's comment.

Jane dropped down beside the figure first.

"Do me a favor, and _please_ don't be dead," she begged.

Erik stood back holding a light to shine on the man, observing and moving as Kagome came to kneel on the other side of the fallen man.

She immediately began searching for a pulse and breath. Both of which were erratic but present. With what light they had, she tried to scan him for obvious and dangerous injuries. Other than a head wound and some scratches, she could not sense any major bleeds.

"Here you go Kagome," Darcy dropped the kid beside her, panting.

"Thank you," Kagome immediately dug into the kit and began pulling supplies to clean his head wound and dress it. She pressed firmly into the wound with gauze to stunt the bleeding.

She could not risk utilizing her powers to heal the man, even the minor wounds, simply because all the attention was on her and the man. Unfortunately even the smallest use of her powers displayed itself quite brightly, so she would refrain from using them. The man didn't seem so close to knocking on death's door, so she could reason not blowing her cover to heal the man. For now.

Despite his quite dirtied appearance, beneath all the filth, Kagome could tell he was a very handsome fellow. And very fit. Granted he was probably out of his mind for being out here in the middle of nowhere in such tight clothing, not even a jacket, he was a handsome peculiar fellow.

A quiet moan left the man.

"He's alive," she finally breathed.

Jane and Darcy sat back with a sigh of relief as Erik closed his eyes.

Then Jane asked the obvious question which had all present, conscious company looking around warily.

"Where did he _come_ from?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your patience!

* * *

 **Thor**

 _Chapter 2: Wait Until They're Inside the Car, THEN Taser Them!_

You are a _vain_ ,

 _ **greedy,**_

 **CRUEL BOY.**

I was a _fool_ to think you were ready…

Thor.

Odinson.

You are _unworthy_ of these realms

 _Unworthy_ of your title

 _ **YOU ARE UNWORTHY**_

 _I curse you out._

Thor Odinson was a man, a god, one who faced all sorts of pain to defend his realm, his home, his family, and his name from all threats before him. But before his own family, under the withering glare of his father, he could barely stand the pain that his father's words, his curse, inflicted on him.

 _He did not understand_.

* * *

Weary pairs of eyes watched as the stranger from the sky stared up at them confused and dazed.

His eyes unfocused as they glazed over them until they focused on the single Asian woman crouched beside him.

Kagome watched as a gleam of recognition sparked his gaze.

And coming from the remnants of what could only be described as warm golden waves that just seemed to roll off his large figure, she had a good idea he knew what she was.

But before anyone could pipe in a thought, his eyes filled with confused rage.

Kagome jerked backwards, pushing Jane back with her as the man pushed himself off the ground suddenly.

"Aughhh," He grunted animalistically, his arms swinging around listlessly.

If they weren't so confused as to where he had come from, Kagome would have very much passed this man as a drunk idiot left out in the desert by his friends.

"Hammer?!"

Yup.

"Hammer?!"

Kagome shared a puzzled and very much pointed look with Darcy.

"Yeah...we can tell you're hammered," Darcy replied, slowly inching away from the stumbling man.

And whilst Kagome, Darcy, and Erik were adamant in not letting the man out of their sight, Jane was more than eager to address the paranormal markings engraved into the sand.

"Kagome! Erik! Look at this!" Jane startled, dropping to the floor, scrambling to pull her sample cups out of her bag, "We have to sample this quickly, before all this changes!"

Kagome was flabbergasted, she tore her eyes away from the man for a second to stare at her friend and became mesmerized by the pattern burnt into the sand. For a brief moment, distracted.

"Jane, we have to take him to the hospital," Erik said wearily, as he crouched down beside Jane, his attention split between the two phenomenons.

"Father!" The distraught stranger shouted, straight into the sky.

"He's fine, look at him." Jane waved off.

"Jane! He is **not** fine," Kagome turned to stare at her friend.

"Heimdal! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!"

Kagome stared pointedly from the delirious man to the elated woman on the ground.

Jane smiled at Kagome sheepishly.

" **Right**. Hospital, you guys go and I'll stay."

"Jane, I am not leaving you out here alone at night. Are you crazy," she berated the brunette, "There are animals out here that'll eat you up when we leave."

Then the stranger seemed to realize the sky wasn't going to answer him any time soon.

Kagome stepped down the urge to evade the potential threat this man showed but held her ground, her feet shifting towards a more balanced position. She watched quietly as the man made a few steps toward Erik and Jane.

"You," He slurred, "What realm is this?Alfheim? Nornheim?"

When Erik didn't seem to answer him fast enough, the man whipped to towards Kagome, making his way towards her much quickly.

By instinct Kagome immediately stepped away from his path but his quick reflexes took her off guard as his large arms came down to trap her shoulders. She did not expect that at all, unlike his drunken speech and walk, this movement was well trained and practiced.

"Priestess!" He bellowed into her face," What realm do you protect? Who are you bound to?!"

'O _h Kami-sama, save me_.' Kagome prayed, stuck between the non-human and Darcy's stun gun. She wasn't sure if she was happy or scared that Darcy was readily prepared with a stun gun.

"New Mexico," Darcy stuttered, pointing her gun at the man that clung tightly to her colleague, "Hey man, you let her go."

The grimace on his face spelled bad news and Kagome stood fast to put herself between him and Darcy.

He barely spared her a glance but stopped his advancement toward the bespeckled girl.

"You _dare_ threaten me? Thor. And you _dare_ put your priestess in danger with your pu-"

And with frightening accuracy, Kagome felt the slight sting as the prongs made their way past her and into the man's chest.

Mouths wide open all onlookers watched on as the entirety of the giant fell like a cut tree.

All three spectators turned towards the assailant.

"What?! He was freaking me out and did you see how he grabbed Kagome?!"

It took a good minute before any of them realized they had to load him into their van.

Their van that sat more than a few feet away.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

Between Erik and Kagome, they struggled to lift the stranger into their van.

"How can a man weigh so much?!" Kagome huffed as she tossed the remaining leg into the van before making her way in as well.

" Next time you decide to taser somebody, make sure they're already in the car, OK?!" Erik emphasized, glancing back at the intern, who shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"No shame," Darcy simply replied earning a giggle from the Japanese woman.

As the two shuffled their way into the front of the car, Kagome peaked her head out from the back of the van and looked around for their last member.

"Jane!" She called out, finding the petite scientist taking soil samples, "Let's go!"

' _Honestly, that woman wanders off every time I look away,_ ' Kagome though with a sigh as she watched Jane shuffle her way back towards them.

"This is going to change everything, Kagome. We finally did it," Jane whispered breathlessly as they shared a fond and excited smile.

They had finally found something.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you always to everyone for the support :)

I always appreciate getting the notifications for the follows/favs/reviews!

* * *

I will definitely try to update more frequently, and depending on whether or not I get this piece done I do plan on continuing on with the other movies. But that's a big project considering how big movie verse is becoming.

In terms of Sesshomaru and the remaining creatures on Earth being aware of aliens and such, they know from first hand experience that the stories and folklore humans created in the past about gods, demons, and angels are based on some truths.

But like the rest of the world, it's not apparent yet to them that there are vast worlds beyond earth who've already made contact with earth in the past. Or at least the extent of it.

 **thank you for reading**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: My Name is Kagome_

"Name?"

"Uhh, I think he said his name was... _Thor_?"

"T-H-O-R"

 _Clack-clack-clack-clack_

"And your relationship to him?" The admissions nurse questioned.

Erik, Jane, and Darcy shared an awkward glance.

"We've...never met him before," Jane shared sheepishly.

"Until she grazed him with the car," Darcy cut in looking away.

"I-what, no it was-" Jane paused as Erik shared a look with her," I _grazed_ him...but she tazed him."

"Yes I did," The intern admitted proudly.

The nurse glanced up at them with a quirked brow, "What about the woman who went in with him?"

"Oh Kagome? Yeah, she doesn't know him either...she's just making sure he doesn't die...is all."

The nurse paused in her typing as she stared at the three adults.

"...Ok."

—-

Kagome stood beside the unconscious Thor in the ER admission room in trepid silence.

She took in all the equipment, stepping away whenever the nurse would come by for vitals and such.

She took the moment to finally take relieved breath. From the desert, to the man, to the drive, it was a whirlwind of anxiety.

She fought a self-pitiful cry at the thought of the awkward drive to the hospital.

* * *

 _None of the people in the car volunteered the first word, of those that were conscious at least._

 _Jane was absolutely twittering with excitement at the development and dread that they may or may not have hurt someone in the middle of nowhere._

 _Erik desperately craved a beer and wished the night had just been like the others, a dead end. What they just went through was beyond a natural phenomenon and he wasn't sure it was a great or terrible thing they were the ones to discover it. But despite the situation, he laid a firm pat on each woman's shoulders. This could be it, their answers._

 _Darcy was contemplating her life up until now. She wasn't ready to go to jail, let alone have her college career thrown out the window because they almost killed someone. Not only that, the homeless man they just ran over could wake up and kill them at any moment!_

 _At that though Darcy glanced back at the unconscious form splayed on the van floor, Kagome sitting steadily beside him with a hand on his chest._

" _You alright there Kags?"_

" _I'm fine Darcy," She replied tiredly._

 _Darcy could see the dark circles forming under her eyes. But since everything seemed somewhat okay now…_

" _Hey, Kagome?"_

 _The Intern smirked as the scientist shot her a weary look._

" _Yes, Darcy?"_

" _Why'd he call you a Priestess?"_

 _If Kagome had been drinking water at that moment, Darcy was sure she would've spit take considering the frozen look she now displayed. And it only seemed to worsen as the rest of the van residents glanced at Kagome as well._

 _The van fell into awkward silence._

 _Then Kagome broke._

 _The Japanese scientist burst into solo hysterical laughter._

" _I don't know? How am I supposed to know! Maybe he's super drunk and has an Asian fetish? He saw me and thinks I'm a Priestess, like shrine priestesses in Japan? I mean did you hear how he spoke?!"_

" _So you're telling me...the hobo man in the middle of the desert….by some chance he lands on a hot Asian in the middle of nowhere and develops Yellow Fever?"_

" _Darcy!" Erik and Jane gasped._

" _What! It's not offensive! We all know Kagome is smokin hot."_

 _Kagome promptly choked on her spit._

 _The heavy foreboding bubble that once surrounded the group popped as they continued squabbling._

* * *

' _I need to be careful around Darcy, she's smarter than she seems sometimes,'_ Kagome thought with a smile, making her way closer to the unconscious man.

He practically radiated a warm gold glow, understandably overwhelming when she was first introduced to it. But now, observing him, she realized it was quite muted. She felt it was somehow off, repressed and in someway only a part of his entirety.

Subconsciously, Kagome reached to touch her side for a brief moment.

She knew what it felt to be in pieces, without being whole for so long.

Kagome pressed her lips together and reached out to touch his cheek timidly.

' _I understand_ …' she thought sadly.

However before she could touch him, the nurse shuffled back in with a smile.

"Hello again, I'm just going to be getting some blood now," the male nurse greeted, showing the needle and syringes in his hand.

With a smile, Kagome stepped away from the bedside and walked into the corner to give him space.

"Thank you," he chirped, hovering over the unconscious patient's right side.

That's when Kagome noticed Thor's head moving as he wakened.

"Oh no," she whispered, realizing the last time he woke up he was confused and on a rampage. She had forgotten to warn the staff.

"Hi!" The nurse started, holding Thor's right arm in his hand, "Just taking some blood."

"How **DARE** you attack the son of Odin!" Thor promptly roared, jerking his arm away from the startled Nurse.

"I need help!" The Nurse immediately shouted, wrestling to keep the uncooperative patient from harming himself or others. Immediately extra hands were reaching and grappling with the threatened deity.

"Oh sh-" Kagome jumped to the side as a side table went sailing at Thor's kick. She jumped forward to help the struggling staff, "Thor! Stop moving, they're here to help!"

At her voice, the blonde-haired man whipped his head towards her.

"Pri-a **rgh**!" Thor was jerked back onto the bed.

"CALL SECURITY TO THE ER!"

She deliberated her actions for a split second before pushing her way towards his side. Kagome was sure more people were bound to get hurt if she didn't intervene. She immediately pushed her hand down onto his chest.

And by some miracle, to the others present at least, he stilled with tense muscles.

His eyes darted and found hers, the stress on his face dissipating in an instant.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the staff, Kagome had willed her powers to the surface of her hand. Pushing calming waves to caress his stormy aura.

" _Please_ , calm down," Kagome begged.

"I.." Thor started, enraptured by what he was seeing. He hadn't been around blessed beings in such a long time, he had forgotten what it was like. Unbeknownst to him, he had begun reaching out to touch her face.

To which Kagome was fine with as long as he stopped struggling. But unfortunately for the only 2 parties that understood what was unfolding, security ran into a room and came to the sight of 4-5 staff on top of a burly patient who were actively trying to keep him from touching the petite girl in normal clothes.

"Priestess, I require your assis-" Thor cut off as the warm light that once surrounded them came to a cold stop, he faintly recognized her hand leaving his chest as arms wrapped around the Priestess, pulling her away.

"Ma'am you need to move!" One of the security men skirted her away quickly out the door, ignoring her protests.

"No, it's ok! I got him to calm down!"

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND-LET ME GO-FEAR THE MIGHT OF THOR-I SHALL SAVE YOU MY LADY!"

' _Oh Kami'_ Kagome thought with dread, almost immediately blushing at the title he gave her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am this is for your safety and his!" He bellowed, quickly making his way back in through the double doors, leaving her outside to watch.

Kagome watched in cold sweat as the chaos that once was in the room exploded x10, bodies went flying as Thor attempted to make his way in her direction. Now that she was out of the room, he didn't seem to mind _throwing_ people everywhere like rag dolls.

A testament to how strong he was, considering he was just ran over by a car and tazed.

Her face contorted into winces at each fist and kick thrown.

She dared not reach out her powers again at this distance, knowing it would definitely show to the natural eye.

So she watched the chaos with grim amusement, it was almost cartoonish.

She just hoped she wasn't expected to pay for all the damages that were occurring.

 _ **TWHACK**_

To her honest surprise, he had made it to the door despite the 4 pairs of hands that held every part of him back.

"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE MIGHTY THO-"

His tirade came to a mighty stop as he was pushed into the door, his face squished into the glass window. And with impressive grace, he slid onto the floor surrounded by sighs and groans of relief.

She would have burst out laughing, if she wasn't so shocked.

* * *

Without further prompting, Kagome swiftly turned and headed back towards the ER entrance.

Now that he was sedated, Kagome was sure he wouldn't cause a ruckus for a few hours. And she hoped she wouldn't have to worry about his running off, they would for sure put restraints on him now with a guard.

So once she had everything figured out, she could meander back here and pick him up.

She wanted to go home and change out of her clothes, she felt dingy from the desert sand. And she had an important call to make as well and did not feel safe doing it in a public Hospital.

Also, she did not want to be here when the questions came.

As she passed through the double doors into the lobby room, she immediately spotted her group as they jumped to their feet at the sight of her.

Their mouths dropped and eyebrows flew at her frazzled appearance, biting back their questions and laughter as she shooed them out of the ER quickly.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"I'll explain later, we gotta go," Kagome rushed, practically shoving them into the van.

Once she was behind the wheel, she visibly deflated and groaned.

The van was utterly silent until Darcy began laughing, triggering Jane and Erik to laugh undoubtedly at her and the situation.

Kagome just groaned even louder in response, starting the car and driving back. Which only prompted to more laughter unfortunately.

* * *

If there was one thing Kagome could name that remained unchanged after hundreds of years, it was her love for being clean.

If anything, she learned to appreciate the modern advancements and etiquette in cleanliness.

She could still recall when indoor showers were finally invented.

Kagome had jumped into purchasing a residence with one, much to a certain regal Dog Demon's amusement.

Even the small, functional shower in her one-person trailer felt like a luxury.

Kagome squeezed her hair with the towel as she made her way towards their "lair" (as labeled by Darcy), faintly picking up Jane and Erik's conversation as she drew closer.

"What was what about what?" Kagome asked as she dropped into the nearest chair tiredly.

"This is someone else's constellations!" Jane practically screamed, rounding the table to shove the photos into her face.

Blinking blearily, it took Kagome a moment to understand what Jane was shouting.

"It's someone else-IT'S NOT OUR SYSTEM!" Kagome shrieked jumping up.

"I KNOW!"

Darcy watched with dead eyes as the two grown women jumped into a hug and bounced like teenage girls.

"Uh, ladies? You should check this out," Darcy pointed out.

The three made their way next to Darcy and looked at the developed photos.

They were infrared photos of the storm that they drove into.

"No...it can't be," Erik whispered in disbelief.

Though hazy, there was a distinct form of a man in the middle of the storm.

"We left something in the hospital," Jane murmured.

' _What is going on….what is he_ ,' Kagome rubbed her eyes, suddenly wishing she had coffee.

"We gotta go Kags," Jane hurried, reaching for her keys. Kagome nodded mutely as they made their way to the car.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital's parking lot, Kagome knew he wasn't inside the building anymore.

As Jane, Erik and Darcy rushed into the building, Kagome stayed back and made her way around the building instead.

In her rush, she missed the brief glance Darcy tossed her way.

She could sense he was nearby and rushed to find him before he got into anymore trouble.

' _Where's my Spaceman_?' Kagome mused to herself with a smirk, ' _Spaceman...Or just some unlucky fellow sucked into a wormhole. I can't believe it_.'

Just as she was about to make the full circle of the small hospital, she ran straight into her target when turning the corner.

"Oh my g-!" Kagome jumped back startled, "I'm so sorry!"

"Priestess?"

"Thor!" She unintentionally shouted in shock.

Thor smirked and opened his mouth to retort when he seemed to spot something over her shoulder.

Kagome nearly bit his hand as it clamped over her mouth, his other arm tucking around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Shhh...I have escaped that wretched place, they're searching for me" he whispered into her ear as he waited for the nearby security guard to pass.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes in exasperation, standing still in his arms. She tried to block the fact that she could feel him almost in entirety with only the thin hospital gown and pants in between.

But she failed miserably as the blush grew from her neck, up her face.

By the time the guard had wandered away, Kagome pushed herself away. Pointedly she turned away from Thor, still blushing.

Though her back was to him, she could practically feel his smile.

"Come on, let's get you out of here…" she grumbled, practically stomping away.

"Yes My Lady,"

' _How was it possible to feel the smugness in those wor_ ds,' Kagome groaned.

"It's not my lady, and it's not Priestess. My name's Kagome," She pointed out, bringing them back around to the van.

"To not address you without the title which you deserve is disrespectful," Thor argued lightly, he was quite happy to know she had come back for him. She was not bound to him and yet she came to him, who would deny such a blessing? Not that he would tell her.

"It's just...different here, we don't go by such titles anymore," Kagome paused, glancing at his with a softer gaze than anticipated.

Thor paused in his steps, peering at her curiously.

"Is something the matter, m-"

 _ **THUD**_ _SKREEECH_

Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise.

She looked up in surprise and staring back at her through the glass of the van were her 3 colleagues.

Jane burst from the drivers side in a flurry of limbs.

"Oh my God Kagome! I'm so sorry I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!"

"Don't apologize to me?! Apologize to him!" Kagome dropped down beside Thor, who groaned in pain.

* * *

Jane snuck small glances, cheeks dusted with pink.

Kagome pointedly has turned away, cursing as she realized the entire place was covered in reflective surfaces.

Darcy stared unabashed.

"You know, for a crazy homeless person...he's pretty cut," Darcy commented, eyes following the now roaming shirtless man,"Hey, sorry I tazed you!"

He remained silent as he began shuffling through the unfamiliar objects.

Kagome was enjoying her tea when a frantic hand began slapping her shoulder in urgency.

Spluttering, Kagome looked at the offender with a glare.

Jane wasn't even looking at her, her eyes glued to the stranger whilst her hand kept smacking her.

Realizing her plight, Kagome sighed and stood from her chair making her way to the source of Jane's anxiety.

"Alright, no touching," Kagome chastised, gently taking the computer mouse from his hands before he accidentally deleted something. She paused a second before simply pushing the computer on wheels away from them, better safe than sorry.

Clearing her throat, Kagome took an unnecessarily large step away from his half-naked figure. Much to her embarrassment, he seemed to notice and watched her with a half smirk.

"That's meant to be worn by the way," she gestured towards the shirt in his grasp.

Seemingly playing along, Thor unraveled the shirt and moved to wear it but stopped short at the white rectangle on the stark black shirt.

"What's this?"

 **Hello My Name Is**

 _Hojo Akitoki, MD_

(I'm just going to pretend he had his ancestors name.)

Kagome grimaced, "Oh, that. Let me just...get rid of that."

Darcy giggled as Kagome practically ripped the sticker name tag off, balled it rather viciously and tossed it out into the dessert.

Without anything else to say, Kagome marched her way back to her chair.

"It's the only shirt that'll fit you here…even though it's barely holdin' on," Darcy drawled, smiling as the shirt strained against his chest.

"They will suffice for now," Thor rumbled, curiosity getting the best of him as he moved to look at the stack of papers everyone was gathered around, "But this mortal form has grown weak. I need sustenance."

The scientists, plus intern all shared an exasperated look.

"Show me to your dining hall, Priestess Kagome. We shall break bread together," Thor continued loudly, finding amusement in her reddening face. He could only imagine how she'd look after a few pints of mead, quite glowing he surmised.

" _ **Priestesssss**_ ," the cheeky intern copied with a wide smile.

Erik and Jane bit their lips, strategically looking away when said Priestess turned towards them with a desperate look.


End file.
